Trinity
by Tekko
Summary: On a particular week day Severus returns home to find both of his lovers waiting for him. Yaoi, lemon.


**Author's Notes:** Whoo, more stories! The HP verse has been taking over my LIFE and this right here is my OT3 :D I've had this sitting for a bit and finally got it wrapped up today so there are likely to be oddities in it. For that, forgive me and feel free to point out anything I've missed in my revisions.

**Warnings: **Oral, male-male intercourse, some dirty-talk and even dirtier play.

**Other:** Not sure if I want to do the pre-relationship bit with these guys in another story. What do ya'll think?

* * *

Severus didn't know how they made it work, but it did.

No, that wasn't right; he knew that if it wasn't for Harry's stubbornness, Draco's refusal to have naught but the best (though how this ended with Severus being included, the man had no idea) and his own selfishness it would have fallen apart at their first spat.

And there were many.

But there were also soothing touches, gentle looks, kisses that ranged from apologetic to fierce depending on the moment. Harry learned when Severus was being harsh due to anger or his own insecurities. Severus learned when a gentle touch was needed as opposed to barbed words. Draco learned when to take charge and when to back down when it came to his two lovers.

It had taken some time for Severus to think of them that way rather than as children or former students. It was the reason why their perusal of him had taken so long. Harry, a man grown into his wiry body (though that had more to do with the war ending and being away from that horrible muggle family of his) joined the Aurors. Draco, tall and proud and just as fiercely determined to carve his own path had started his own business as an investor for witches and wizards, no matter their background or wealth. It helped that he had yet in his five-year career to lose any of his client's money.

Severus himself had finally gotten offered the position of DADA professor, a bitter-sweet victory. He found himself often referring to potions which could be applied in battle during his teachings, be it for being able to breathe poisonous air to allowing one to see through thick fog or complete darkness.

Both potions and DADA were far from Severus's mind as of the moment. He had come home to find both Draco (which wasn't odd) and Harry (which _was_ odd) waiting for him. Severus paused, straightening from the Floo to face them. "Have I missed something of importance?" A quick riffle through his mental list of dates that might be important to his lovers revealed nothing, the older male's expression remaining cool and unaffiliated even as worry nipped at his heels.

Draco stepped forward and it was years of his skill as a spy that kept Severus in place under the melting grey gaze. "Did you think that we wouldn't find out?" The blond slid behind him and Severus felt slender fingers undo the clasp of his cloak, the dark material sliding off a moment later. "You should know better than that, Severus."

Though his instincts prickled at having another behind him in such an unknown situation he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, who had shed his Auror robes and wore comfortable black trousers and, surprisingly, a white button-up, the very first button undone. Severus found his gaze dropping to the exposed throat as it tended to when Harry wore such tops and his heartbeat quickened. Draco was close enough that he could feel the heat of him through his own clothing and Draco's robes, those slender fingers stroking gently over the jagged skin of the scar along his throat. The war had left everyone scarred, physically or mentally. Both, in all three of their cases. "What are you talking about?"

"The date." It was Harry who spoke, moving forward and bringing both hands up to the buttons of Severus's own shirt to undo. "Why did you not tell use that it's your birthday?"

_/Ah. That./_ The scowl that marred his previously neutral expression came unbidden. "It isn't as important as the two of you would make it out to be," the older man explained, voice steady even as his pulse stuttered. Between Draco's patient stroking and Harry working his shirt open Severus's body was more than willing to hand control over to them, with or without his permission. "It is just another date."

"But it's not," Draco breathed against the nape of his neck, sending goose-flesh down along the older man's spine. "It's when you were brought into the world, naked and crying. We wish to thank you."

Severus did turn to look at Draco then, arching a dark brow at the blond. "To thank me for being born." He picked the driest tone that he could manage but Draco didn't look phased. The affect of it may have been dampened by the fact that the blond hadn't moved backwards when Severus turned, only swayed to give his shoulders the room to shift then returned to his original position. Harry, meanwhile, had used the motion to pull off the dark shirt easily and was _not_ being helpful as he wrapped both arms around Severus from behind, palms pressing to his chest and stomach to Severus's back.

"For being you." It was Harry who murmured the words against his shoulder, kissing the skin through the material of Severus's shirt. "For saving us. Accepting us. For doing what you've done, the good and the bad."

"Foolishness," the professor snapped, defenses rising. "I did what had to be done in order to survive. I am a selfish man and _that_ is the reason why I am here."

Draco was shaking his head, moving just as close as Harry and sandwiching Severus in a cocoon of warmth. "Perhaps that is part of it but not the whole." The soft material of Draco's peach-colored robes against his skin was only interrupted by Harry's arms and and the slacks Severus still wore, a second pair of arms looping around him opposite of the first. "You are a brilliant, gorgeous and witty man and we're going to show you just how much we appreciate you."

Severus _had_ to comment on that; he had seen himself in more than a few mirrors in his day and 'gorgeous' was not a word he would have ever applied to himself. Either Draco had brilliant timing or he knew Severus more than the older man thought because he was spun, with two pairs of hands working together, warm lips pressing over his own as he stilled. Harry kissed the way he did everything he was passionate about and Severus felt as if he were being devoured, the hot, eager strokes of the Auror's tongue sending fire along his veins

"You're brilliant," Draco murmured against his ear, hands sliding up and around Harry's arms. "More so than you realize, than most people who know of you do. You've invented potions and spells, created ways of milking ingredients that no wizard in the last hundred years had even considered." With the words spoken so softly against his ear Severus wondered how he could hear them over the rushing of his blood, the press of Harry's excitement and Draco's interest to his hips more than a little distracting. "You've done more than what most wizards dream to accomplish in a lifetime through hardships none would dare to imagine. You are _brilliant_."

Severus found himself spun again, the world blurring dizzily between the motion and Harry's breath-stealing kisses. There was little time to regain his balance before Draco had taken Harry's place in stealing his breath. Harry's breath was hot against the bare skin of the professor's shoulder and Severus shuddered, the curl of Draco's tongue against his own extending the motion.

"You're brave," Harry said against his shoulder, the words seeming to melt into Severus's skin. "You fought more than anyone, lost more than anyone." While Harry's kisses were like being in the middle of a firestorm Draco's were more like soaking in a sauna, seeping into every crevice with lulling warmth. "Not just from those you lost. You gave a huge part of yourself as well and did what needed to be done, no matter the cost. You've suffered and struggled and were hurt and _survived._ You are, Severus Snape, the bravest man I've ever known."

Severus was fading. He was melting, or dying, or being reborn; he couldn't place his thoughts together to put words to how he felt. It was something he could never allow himself to do from the moment he bowed before the Dark Lord and let himself to be marked - to that in which Harry and Draco were granted his trust as lovers .Severus was spun again, a gentle maneuvering of warm hands against his skin, Draco embracing him fully from behind as Harry's hands slid down to the wast-band of his slacks, green eyes almost black from the weight of the emotion in them. Severus's cock throbbed as work-roughened hands tugged down the zipper and Draco nibbled at the shell of his ear, pulling a ragged breath from the older man. Harry leaned forward to press a moist, sizzling kiss to his lips before those darkened green eyes begun to descend, black-haired male sinking to his knees on the carpet. All the while Draco rocked gently against him, the blond's cock rubbing at Severus's lower back as his own was exposed to the open air and Harry's hungry gaze.

"You are special." Draco's words were a caress, much like the hands stroking his abdomen and pressing lightly at his hips. As Severus watched Harry's eyes fell to the proof of his arousal, the tip of his tongue running over slightly parted lips and drawing a hiss of anticipation from the professor. Harry glanced up, light reflecting off of his glasses giving Severus the impression of stars in his eyes and then Harry was on target again, pressing his lips to the head of Severus's cock for a damp kiss. "More special than you know, than you _realize_. How many people have had an active role in saving the wizarding world, while working under the Dark Lord? Have saved not only hundreds of thousands of lives but that of Harry Potter?" Harry's mouth descended slowly on his cock and Severus had to close his eyes, head falling back even as the image of his cock disappearing past full lips burned behind his closed lids. "How man people can say that they have the Savior worshiping their cock on a regular basis, _begging_ to suck or be fucked by it?"

Severus's hips jerked, another hiss drawn from him. It was something that he had never spoken aloud, something that connected with his selfishness. With Draco supporting his weight and Harry on his knees a part of Severus was ridiculously smug and satisfied. Harry; wild, bold, brave Harry Potter was tending to _his_ needs, head bobbing on Severus's cock as if he could find an end to the world's problems if only he sucked _just_ so, slid his tongue over _just_ the right spot. Then there was Draco; brilliant, confident, self-preserving Draco Malfoy treating Severus as if _he_ were precious, someone who he couldn't consider ever living without. It wasn't often that his lovers tended after him with such dedication but it wasn't often that Severus allowed them to. It made him feel week, vulnerable, exposed.

Now Severus just felt..._cherished._

"Look at him, Severus," Draco murmured and he had to bring his head down to look. How could he not? Harry had set up a steady pace, eyes closed as his glasses slipped down to the very edge of his nose, swaying forward and back with his hands gripping either of Severus's hips. "He sucks like a pro, doesn't he? Only we have had the privilege of this. You were his first-" The words were a sigh though not laced with regret, as Severus thought it would have been. "And we will be his only."

As he watched, Draco's right hand slid down his stomach and lifted to curl into Harry's thick mass of black hair, fisting the strands. Severus could tell that the blond was guiding Harry's movements when the pace shifted and dark lashes fluttered, Harry looking up with pupils so dilated he would have feared for his lover being drugged had he not seen that expression before. "He'll take all of you without complaint," Draco breathed and Severus knew that he was watching, too, and excited by the sight. "Let you fuck his mouth until you're all he'll be able to taste for a _week_. And beg for your release, all of it, swallow all you have to give as you shoot down his throat. He wants it." The last came out a whisper and Severus could only pant as Draco jerked Harry's head onto his cock with a fist in his hair, glasses alternating between being jammed against Harry's face or balancing precariously on the tip of his nose. "How do you want him, Severus? Would you like him to swallow or will you coat him with your cum?"

The trembling groan seemed to be all the answer Draco needed. With a jerk Harry was pulled fully off of his cock, glasses finally losing the battle of balance to tumble between them onto the carpet. Draco's other hand lowered to grip Severus's cock as the other remained fixed in Harry's hair, holding the panting Auror in place while Draco pulled at the swollen cock inches from his face. Severus didn't know what held his gaze more; the pale hand stroking his cock or Harry forced to hold his kneeling position, lips parted and gaze _hungry_ for what was to come.

It was a combination of the two that made Severus stiffen, shudder and release with a deep groan. The first spurts of his seed struck Harry's lips and cheek and Severus had to close his eyes, a hard series of shudders following the first. When he could bring himself to opening them again Draco was milking the last few drops from the tip, Harry crouched with his head underneath his cock and his tongue out, waiting for it to fall. "No wasting now, Harry," Draco murmured as he gently shook Severus's cock, the salty drops striking the eagerly awaiting tongue to be swallowed.

He was leaning his full weight on Draco, Severus realized with a mild start. He also couldn't bring himself to move. Severus felt as if his legs had melted away and if Draco let him go he would drop to the carpet. As the thought crossed his mind the older male knew as sure as sunlight that Draco would not let him go, just as he knew Harry would catch him should he fall.

Soft lips brushed against his ear and Severus closed his eyes again, feeling as Harry rose to his feet. "What would you have of us now? Anything you wish for and it's yours."

Breath and strength returning in stages to him Severus opened his eyes. Harry hadn't replaced his glasses, instead hooking them into the front of the shirt he still wore so they hung there. That wasn't surprising; though said shirt was somewhat stained his face was even worse off, streaks of Severus's seed trailing down his cheeks and nose. His mouth, though, was decidedly clear, pink tongue wiping at the flushed skin. He looked utterly violated, the wild spikes of his hair and color to his cheeks along with panting breaths only adding to the affect.

Turning his head to better see Draco the older male spoke, the rasp of his voice not entirely due to the bites inflicted at his neck. "He will ride you at the pace I deem appropriate." Pulling away from the blond's embrace Severus's found a hand buried in Harry's hair, fitting his lips over the Auror's in a hard kiss. It was easier to think and not smear the mess streaking Harry's face and he drew back some moments after to make his way around Harry and to the couch, seemingly unaffected by his state of undress. Shirtless and with his softened prick out of his slacks Severus lounged against the comfortable beige furniture, folding his hands together over his stomach, knees parted and for all the world like he was studying the reactions of a volatile potion. "Begin."

Draco pounced, wand snapping to his hand to Vanish the mess even as he other gripped the back of Harry's neck, dragging him forward for a kiss. Severus didn't mind; he hadn't forbade it and knew that Harry would get messy again soon enough. Licking his lips the pale male watched as Harry pulled as Draco's clothes while keeping his mouth attached to the blond's, hungry grunts and pants mingling in shared breaths. "Leave the shirt, Draco," he murmured as slender fingers started to work at Harry's buttons. "Everything else may go."

It was amazing how quickly the pair were able to strip Draco out of his clothing and Harry of his trousers and pants without magic. Severus felt only a smoldering hunger where months ago he had felt twinges of jealousy at seeing the two of them together. Were it not for his command that they entertain him the pair would have pulled Severus down on the carpet with them, he knew. Draco had taken up his wand again with a hand that trembled only slightly, a sign of his excitement. "I find that mouths can be near as good as fingers to prepare a lover," Severus murmured, watching as the blond broke the kiss to gasp for breath, Harry redirecting to the side of a pale neck. "Be sure to do so _thoroughly_."

He didn't need to explain what he wanted in detail; the benefit of having a Pureblood lover was that he understood the finer points of subtly. When the Hawthorn wand flicked and flushed lips murmured a careful cleaning spell Harry jerked in surprise, lips breaking away with a _pop_ to swing glazed eyes to Severus then back to Draco. From where the dark-haired professor sat he could only just make out Draco's murmured, "Rise up, on your knees," before Harry did so, parting his thighs enough for Draco to slide down between them. Shifting on the couch to have a perfectly straight-on look of Harry's flushed face and swollen cock sticking out from underneath the button-up Severus saw as Draco raised his hands to Harry's arse and drew him downward, knowing the exact moment when that wicked tongue touched his hole when Harry gave a trembling cry.

Harry, the ends of his shirt trailing down partway down his thighs with his protruding cock drawing the material up slightly where the last button was fitted, had his hands braced behind him on either side of Draco. Severus's own length twitch with interest as Draco's tongue thrust into the Auror, Harry's trembling gasps growing in pitch as the cords of his neck stood out, cock bobbing with each upward motion. "Don't you dare," Severus growled as a hand rose from the ground to reach for the bobbing prick, Harry managing to part sooty lashes to meet the dark stare before him. "That cock is _mine_ tonight. You will not touch it."

A long, desperate groan answered the older male's words but the hand fell away, fingers curling into fists into the carpet. Harry's cock was leaking steadily and his breath erratic and Severus waited until several fat drops of precum slid down the length of it and over the heavy sacs underneath before inclining his head. "Draco, he is ready."

With a sucking sound that made Harry jerk and nearly lose his braced pose the blond swatted at Harry's hip, causing the shirt-clad male to scurry quickly down along the length of his body and over the red-flushed cock that had been previously blocked from Severus's view. Draco must have cast a Lubrication Charm while Severus had been distracted by Harry because the length looked slicked even from where he sat, though Harry gripped the blond's length firmly with one hand while the other was braced against Draco's bare chest. Draco seemed to have his own hands on Harry's arse from the angle, spreading the panting male's cheeks.

"You will lower yourself slowly," Severus commanded, his own prick swollen once more. Even at his age his two lovers were able to rouse him for a few rounds, at best. "Feel every centimeter of Draco's cock pushing into you. Then you will wait for further instruction."

No sooner than Severus had finished speaking Harry was guiding the head to his hole, breath coming in unsteady hitches. As he lowered himself Draco hissed, squirming to fight the urge to thrust up into the tight heat Severus knew would be enveloping his cock, the splayed blond hair spread around his flushed face in a halo. Soon both of Harry's hands were on Draco's chest and he was fully seated on the other, both male panting as if they'd run a marathon and Severus keeping his hand off of his own cock by sheer force of will.

"Now," Severus murmured, voice a dark caress. "Shift back, Harry. Let us enjoy the sight of your swollen pleasure."

The shirt, having moved forward and covered Harry's member was pushed up, Harry rocking back and tossing his head with a groan, echoed by Draco. He looked fit to burst but the eldest male wasn't quite finished with his lovers yet. "Very good. Rock your hips, back and forth - ah, no rising," Severus murmured as Harry started to lift himself up. "Just roll your hips."

Severus couldn't tell if the whimper came from the blond on he floor or the black-haired man on his knees but either way Harry begun to roll his hips, Draco's own arching on their own accord, his hands still gripping Harry's rear. The motion of the blond's arms told Severus that he was squeezing Harry's cheeks with each motion, clenching them together and pulling them apart and Severus reached down to brush his a fingertip over the gathering moisture at the head of his cock, Harry's head falling forward and gaze locking on to him with unrestrained hunger. "Severus," Draco breathed, his back arching as a storm-grey gaze fixed on him. "Let us - _please_."

Watching as the pair rocked against one another red-faced and panting Severus paused, middle finger stroking the underside of his length as two sets of lust-addled eyes watched. He inclined his head, a slight tilt that was almost a bow, his own fingers wrapping fully around his cock. "Fuck him."

The immediate shift of Draco's hands to Harry's hips was followed shortly by a thrust that Severus nearly felt, Harry's head falling back with a sharp cry. It was followed by another, then another, the pair soon falling into a hard pace that would surely leave bruises on both of their flesh. With the same certainty Severus knew that neither of them cared.

"The sight the two of you make.." Severus squeezed his own length as he watched, stroking himself. "Beautiful. Light and dark, prideful and stubborn, elegant and brave. I want to keep the the of you for myself and never have to share you with the world." The words were becoming pants as long fingers pulled at his cock, breath hitching. "I admit that I am selfish but you must admit to being _mine_. You. Are. _Mine._"

"Yes," Draco gasped and Severus could tell he was close by the way his lashes fluttered, fingers digging into the other male's hips as if to keep him from running off.

"Yours," Harry groaned, teeth clenched as tightly as the hands braced against Draco's thighs.

"Touch yourself," Severus breathed as Draco's body arched, going still as his cock jerked within Harry.

With a cry of relief Harry managed two full strokes before he arched as well, the motion stopped only due to Draco's knees rising as he came, milky fluid shooting between them to splatter over the blond's bare chest. He gasped, shuddered and gave a final, defeated moan before his limbs seemed to melt, leaning on Draco's supporting thighs heavily.

With the image of his two lovers finding release burned into his mind Severus closed his eyes, his own groan as he orgasm hit him hardly more than a huff. Then he was melting for a second time that night, hand falling away from his spent cock and breath panting out of him like the rounds of smoke from the Hogwarts Express.

A hand brushed his cheek, followed moments later by the gentle tingling of a Cleaning Charm. Sighing Severus opened his eyes to see both Harry and Draco kneeling on either side of his knees, their gazes soft and satisfied and...loving. "So," Draco murmured, the color slowly easing from his face as he calmed. "Do you still think your birthday is unimportant?"

Severus considered the pair before him for a moment. "I couldn't say," he said in reply, voice deeper and more satisfied than he's allowed it to be for some time. "I may have to forget to mention it again next year."

Harry laughed, the sound full and loud and free. Draco smirked, the effect of it rather ruined by his mucked-up hair and mused state. Severus closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the back of the couch. Though far from perfect, he wouldn't trade his life with his lovers for anything in the world. They were his as much as he was theirs, scars and all.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
